Scabs And Dragons
by Lynislame
Summary: My life is in shreds. Raped, abused and whored out. I have nowhere to go and noone around me. When i finally escape i run into someone i never expected. My dragon. DMHG.
1. My Torment

**Scabs And Dragons**

Small, simple safe price

Rise to wake and carry me with all of my regrets

This is not a small cut that scabs and dries and flakes and heals

And I'm not afraid it die,

I'm not afraid to bleed and fuck and fight

I want the pain o payment

What's left but a section of pygmy sized cuts

Much like the slew of a thousand unwanted fucks

Would you be my little cut?

Would you be my thousand fucks?

And make mark-leaving space for this guilt to be liquid

To fill and spill over and under my thoughts

My sad sorry selfish cry out to the cutter

I'm cutting trying to picture your black broken heart

And love is not like anything

Especially a fucking knife!

The lyrics blasted out of my stereo and filled my room. I could barely hear myself think and that's how I liked it. It was better not to think really. If I didn't think, then I wouldn't remember. And if I didn't remember then I had less of a chance to fall back into my bad habit.

I could hear the vase breaking against the wall in the other room. Must have been pretty loud to be over my music. The screaming moved towards my room. I sighed. Why the fuck cant they just go away? I wish I was never born a lot of the time. Especially over the summer. My life was so fucking shit anyway. And this year there wasn't even a Weasley house visit to look forward to. There was nothing…

Perhaps everything would have been ok. I lived in a nice house. If my step mum actually gave a fuck about me and my step dad didn't like to take midnight visits to my fucking room because Mel is passed out is someone else's house. Perhaps if all those things were to be. Then everything would be ok. But that's not how it is…

Where I live. Would be a two bedroom broken down house is the back streets of London. No one knows I'm around. I can't talk to the muggles. Its not like we have anything in common. It would be like Them: "So where do you go to school" Me: "Oh I go to Hogwarts the magic school" I can really see that one turning out well for me.

The screaming in the hallway was moving closer forcing me to jump out of my little daydream. Why the hell do they have to be so loud! I went to turn up my stereo to see it was already on full blast. Figures they could be the only force on earth that is louder then it.

Bad Habit by the Dresden Dolls started up next. It's an amazing song. It sound like it's all about self cutting and stuff but really its about how the singer in the group likes to pick the skin under her nails and it's a bad habit she seems to have.

Something was getting smashed in the hall way. A vase perhaps? Or a picture. Might have been of the one of me when I was about 6. Small with brown curls hair and innocent eyes. My dad and mum holding me up on their shoulders. Mel seemed to like that photo for some reason. Joe hated it. So if it was that photo. You can bet it was him who chucked it.

Thinking about my real parents still makes me sad. Even though it happened about three months ago. Thinking bout them was like getting hit across the face. Light tears started to run down my cheek. I really wanted to go and see if it was my photo that was destroyed. But I knew that if I went out there now. Especially for something that Joe hated. Then tonight would be so much more brutal then usual. So I stayed put. Stayed quiet and waited.

The front door slammed. Mel was gone. I counted down in my head…  
5…  
4…  
3…  
2…  
1…  
And there it was. The pounding on my door with the oh so pleasant screaming from Joe of :OPEN T HE FUCKING DOOR YOU WHORE OR ILL FUCKING BASH IT DOWN" such a charmer my man Joe is. As I hopped off my bed and walked to the door I wondered why I had bother to lock it in the first place. As soon as I had unlocked the lock I took a step back and the door slammed open missing me by about half a millimeter. Joe walked up to me and slapped me across the face so it stung, then pushed me hard into my bed. I heaved a deep sigh. So much for getting any sleep tonight. This will be painful…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My first ever fan fic. Tell me what ya think...


	2. Joe THE Man

I shut my eyes. I tried just to concentrate on my music. Now it was "New Pain" by static X. While I listened I whimpered and screamed even though I didn't really care about the pain. Pain was something that I was used to by now. Joe was rough with all of his rage he couldn't take out on Mel. He kept punching my stomach leaving large bruises. Hopefully he wouldn't break a rib this time. That hurt like all fucking hell. When he did it I couldn't even use a spell or go to the hospitable to fix it. Being 16 sucks. No magic. And none to tell meant I lived through everything with out help. That rib never healed right. I continued to scream. That was how Joe liked it. Fucking sadistic cunt that he is. 

Now he was at the worst part… He ripped off my pants and undies. He shoved himself inside of me. I bit the inside of my cheek so hard it bled. All I could taste was blood. At least now his punches got weaker. But the weaker his punches became the faster he began to thrust himself into me. This was his favorite part. At least it didn't last long. Joe could never lat long. He needed me to scream to even get the fucking sad thing up. And if I didn't scream then he would use his precious knife set to make me.

At the start when all this had started. I spat in his face. He told me that if I ever did it he would rape me with a knife… And then he fucked me for hours with a pole just to prove his point I couldn't walk for days after that. Joe also did something else for me. He gave me The Pill. For which I am very glad. I wouldn't ever want a kid in me from him. I shuddered at the thought and Joe thought it was from him. He had finished with his fun now and withdrew from me. He bent over and bit my stomach so hard the skin broke and the crimson blood flowed over my stomach and soaked into my sheets.

I swore loud and opened my eyes from my thoughts. He was looking at me smirking he slapped me across my face, got up and walked out of my room with not so much as a thanks! Cunt. My body was sore all over. The thought of getting up and facing all my pain scared me too much I stayed put. I opened my bedside table and pulled out some bandages and disinfectant. These were new additions to my room and ones I needed many times. Cleaning and wrapping up my bite made me feel a bit sick. I slipped out of consciousness soon after.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey short chapter but i thought it should get its own special place. More soon. OH and like this is set in the summer after the 6th book. so they are bout to go into year 7 at hogwarts etc. and yea 6th book did happen but some of the parts from some of the things mite be changed if they dont fit in... anyways.. more soon.

lots of love Lyn...


	3. The Mell issue

At 10am the sun streaming through my window finally woke me up. I looked around and sat up. Wincing I regretted my move. Thoughts popped up in my head. One after the other, all of them screaming to make sense first. What happened? That's easy I was raped and abused again. Next question. Where's Joe? Hmmm that was a good question. I listened for the TV. No sound. Waited for the sound of snores. Nothing. I heard no movement. No swearing. No throwing. So I figured Joe wasn't here anymore. YAY! 

Next question. Can I stand? Well really only one way to find out that one isn't there. I held onto my bedside table as I swung a leg over the side of my bed. Making contact with the floor I flinched a little. I rested my weight on it. Wincing again I swung my other leg over and placed it on the floor. Letting go of my bedside table I resisted the urge to scream. It hurt like hell to stand. But at least I could do it.

Shuffling slowly to the door I wondered where Mel was. Probably passed out in some random guys house/apartment I figured with distaste. She is such a whore. Maybe if she was around more then Joe wouldn't always come bashing down my door. Ah I hate them both. I can't believe I got stuck here. Until I'm 18 so says the muggle government. HAH! As if that's happening. The muggles know nothing. How can they be so stupid as to leave me in this god-forsaken place?

Soon enough I'll be 17. and ill be out of here. Magic be my guide I'll be in the wizard world as soon as you can say "kazam!". No more Mel! NO more Joe! Just me and whoever will join me with all the money my parents left me in my trust fund. I miss my mum and dad. They never would of picked me to live in this shit hole. I miss our house. And how they would always bug me to brush and floss my teeth. Joe doesn't even own a fucking toothbrush. Disgusting. I sighed and walked out of my room into the kitchen.

It was fairly clean with white and blue tiles on the walls. Many of them are cracked now. The kitchen sink was filled up with dirty dishes. The floor was covered in some food scraps and when I looked in the fridge I saw it was mostly empty. I picked up a loaf of half stale bread and put two slices in the toaster. Reading the list on the door I saw what I had to do. My list of chores.

Whore,  
Do all these things before I see you next or you'll get the beating of your life.  
Clean up all the dishes in the sink. Sweep and mop the kitchen floor. Do the shopping. Do all the washing.  
Make my bed.  
Clean the gutters. Mow the lawn.  
Clip the hedges Have fun babe. I'll be back before you know it.  
-Joe

My toast popped just as I finished reading the list. Searching the cupboards I found out there was in fact no clean plates. I grabbed the toast and just ate it plain. There was probably nothing good to put on it anyway. I shuffled towards the shower and hopped in. Soothing warm water covered my body and I felt myself relax just a little bit. I washed my body careful not to break my scabs open as hot water just encourages you to bleed. Wincing I gently cleaned around my bite mark. All around it was now bruised black, purple and on the outer edges somewhat green. Shivering despite the warmth of the water I decided to get out.

Confident I was home alone I walked to my room naked. My wet black curls flowing down my back. Reaching my room I pulled on some black boy short undies, a black bra, my short black mini skirt, which only barely covered my ass and my tiny halter neck top which was also black and had a silver dragon on the front. It showed off my pierced belly button. Not pierced in the normal way. But with four surface piercing all meeting up in the middle. Straightening my hair was now a daily ritual. Looking into mirror I realized that my dark brown roots were beginning to show. A re-dye was in order soon. Applying my make up I thought through the list of things I had to do. Starting with the kitchen seemed like a good idea.

Before I went back there however I walked into the bathroom and popped a few painkillers. These babies are like my best friend. I couldn't live without them. Onto the dishes! The kitchen sink was filthy! I had to take all the dishes out. Clean the sink, and then put in the water before I could even start anything. With no rubber gloves touching all those dishes was extra icky. But I cleaned fast and left them all on the rack to dry. Getting out the broom and mop I swept and mopped the floor. Good the kitchen was don't for now.

Running around the house I collected all of the washing up. It was apparently too hard for Joe and Mel to leave all their dirty clothes in one place. I collected their sheets too and showed it all into the washing machine. Grabbed the cash left for food and headed out the door. No one bugged me at the supermarket. Then again not many of them knew who I was. The new girl around this crappy section of London. Who didn't talk to anyone. And liked to dress weirdly. Oh well. I got all the food and dragged it home all alone. Stopping on the way home only for Joe's weekly grog supply. Beer, beer and uh more beer for him. Plus some vodka and Jim beam for me. Though no one needs to know about that.

As I got home I packed everything away. Including hiding my alcohol in my room. I checked the list of things I need to do on the fridge. Outside things I should do now. The sun was fading fast and I have no idea when he will be back. Two hours later the sun was almost set and the lawn was mowed and the hedges cut neatly. Beautiful. I headed inside and made some dinner. Chicken soup with some bread. Simple and easy. I sat at the cheap kitchen table covered in stains and ate my food slowly. Savoring the taste and closing my eyes. Another time for me to be able to relax. No one was home still. It in all hadn't been such a bad day.

I heard a crash in the front room. FUCK! Who could that be? I went out to look. It was Mel. But she wasn't alone. She was with some man. He was old looking. In a suit, with a comb over brown dye job hair. He looked trashed out of his mind. But his fancy clothes were in deep contrast to Mel's hot pink mini-skirt, white almost see thro boob tube, black fishnet stockings, hot pink bra, lacy black g-string sticking out over her skirt, strappy 5 inch high stilettos heal wearing self. Mel's whore outfit was only matched by her whore makeup. High pink eye shadow. False lashes and bright red lipstick. She looked like the biggest whore. I was curious to if this man was going to pay her.

She looked up at me. "This is Hermione" she slurred to the man in the suit. He eyes me up and down stopping for a long time at my chest. Disgusted I started to walk away but Mel was up in a second. She grabbed my wrist hard and whispered in my ear "now, now, be nice to our guest. Make him feel welcome. Or else its your life on the line little one. Now sit down and let him talk to you. He could be worth a lot of money you know and I would like to make a nice impression. I'll go get some drinks." With that I was pushed towards this stranger.

I say down next to him. "Hello lady, my name is Max." I smiled weakly. Max didn't even bother to look into my face. He just stared at my chest the whole time he talked. I gave him a smile. "Hello max. My name is Hermione." Max placed his hand on my upper thigh and began to stroke it. His fingers played with the edge of my panties. There was nothing I could to do stop him that would result in me living.

As Max's fingers finally decided that my panties were just in the way he pulled them off me and checked them across the room. He looked into my face and I smiled at him. He took it as encouragement and slipped one finger into my giny. I laid back and closed my eyes. "More" I moaned softly. Max slipped another finger into me. As far as he knew this was all with consent. I don't know what Mel had told him. But whatever it was. He seemed pretty happy with himself. As he thrust his fingers into me I moaned and pretended to enjoy myself. As max got more into it he put in three fingers. "Hey… common three?" I said with a small giggle. Go my acting skills and me! "Yeah baby how do you expect me to fit in you otherwise?" whispered Max. I didn't answer to that. Just smiled quietly. By now his other hand had already taken off my shirt and bra and was massaging my breasts.

Mel walked back into the room. She dropped one of the cans of beer. "HEY!" she screamed, "what's going on here?" "Well I would just enjoy this young ladies company. After all she is so lovely." Replied max not even bothering to stop fingering me. "You only paid for me though." Complained Mel. "I'll pay triple if I can have you both." Max promised. This was enough to satisfy Mel. She jumped onto the lounge to the other side of max. Giving me a death stare she mouthed at me "do whatever he wants." Like I didn't already know that.

Mel undid Max's pants. His boner popped out and Mel got down on her knees and sucked him like there was no tomorrow. Max grinned at me. I could see thoughts zipping around in his boring old head. "will you ladies to what I ask?" I just nodded and Mel stopped her sucking to answer "anything you want babe" a deep breathy voice. Max smirked and took his fingers out of me. "is there a bedroom here?" Mel nodded and lead him into her room. The sheets weren't on it yet. She gave me a look and I quickly went to get the sheets.

When I returned Mel was giving max head again and didn't stop until I had finished making the bed. Max was sitting on a committable chair in the corner of the room. "Now girls I want you both on the bed" so I went and sat on the bed. Mel sat next to me and we looked at max. he smiled in a almost wicked way. "Now. What I want. If for you two to make out. Not just kissing though. I want everything. I want you to go as far as you can. If you know what I mean." I looked down and sighed quietly. "If that's what you want babe. That's what you get. What will you be doing though" Mel asked him sweetly. "Watching" was his only reply. "perhaps I will join in later." Max got up and put on some music. Heavy dance music with a beat to grind to. I knew this meant for us to start. The show is about to begin…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter up soon. Oh mel is like 22. Joe is like 27. Max is like... 40. ah well! tell me what you think...


	4. Max n Mel The private party

Mel stands up on the bed. She is starting a strip tease show. I help her with it. While she is dancing on the bed taking off her top I grad the pole at the end of the bed and swing around it. We both dance separately but at the sight of Max's shaking head I move back to Mel. I unbutton her skirt and push it down. She steps out of it and I chuck is across the room. I roll down her stockings and push them aside. She is standing before me in nothing but her lacy black thong. It was wet with her excitement. I knew she loved this sort of thing. "Pull it off with your teeth" instructed max. I did what he said. Grabbing it in my teeth I pulled it all the way down her legs. I stood up after this. 

Mel and I danced for a few minutes. I was still in my skirt at the time. Mel went down on her knees and took it off. I kept dancing by myself. Mel mentioned for me to spread my legs apart and I did. She kneeled underneath me and licked my clit. She circled it with her tongue and sucked on it softly. Then she went to my actual giny and flicked her lounge inside of me. She kept at it. Flicking it in and our. Faster and faster. I held onto the pole running across the ceiling. I moaned louder and louder ad my climax came. I shuddered as Mel brought me all the way. I orgasmed and screamed with pleasure. Mel smirked and stood up. Me and her started to dance again. Grinding and touching each other's bodies.

Max whistled in the background. He wanted more. I knew it was my turn now. Mel laid down and I went to the end of the bed. I rubbed her clit and licked it. I knew I had to get her off. As I loved my tongue down into her hole I kept rubbing her clit with my thumb. My tongue swirled around inside of her and my fingers worked on her clit. Her breathing was heavy. She arched her back, and as I moved my tongue faster and faster inside of her she too reached her orgasmic state on me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw max masturbating in his corner. He wanted more still. He wanted the full thing. All the way. Mel moved off the bed into a draw. She pulled out her dildo. Two headed one at that. I sat at the end of the bed and she handed it to me. She went to her draw and got out another one. She too sat at the end of the bed. As I sat there I lifted my feet onto the bed and opened my thighs giving max a full view. I took my dildo and rubbed it onto my clit for a bit. Then I slid it into my giny. Mel did the same next to me.

As we got closer to our climaxes however Mel took hers out and stood up. She took the dildo out of me and placed the other end into her giny. "What style would you like to see?" Mel asked max. "Anal first" max answered as he continued to jerk off. "me do it to her?" asked Mel "always" replied max. I bent over the bed and Mel stood behind me. She shoved the dildo straight up my ass. No lube except my own. She kept going harder and harder. She wanted this one to hurt me. The end of the dildo in her giny was rubbing against her clit and she soon found herself once again coming to an orgasm. I sighed with relief as she took it out of my ass.

Max stood up and chucked the other dildo at me. "Suck on this while its being done this time" I nodded. He smirked. "This time I think you should be on top Hermione" Mel laid down on her back and I crawled onto of her. Max found a cowboy hat and placed it on my head. Yea I got the message. With the dildo in my mouth I rode the double headed dildo that was partly inside Mel. I thrust onto it to the beats of the music and sucked the dildo with as much as tongue as I could. The thrusting made me wet and as I kept going riding Mel I felt more and more ashamed as my teen hormones started to take over my body. I couldn't help it. I bent over and took the dildo out of my mouth. I kissed Mel and she grabbed my boobs. I was on the edge. About to climax when I heard max yell for us to stop. I got off Mel's dildo and looked at him. He was standing up again and walking towards the bed.

As he crawled onto the bed I knew what it was time for… a three sum. Mel stated to take off his shirt and I pulled off his pants. I started to suck him off. He started to lick Mel out. And Mel started to lick me out. Max came into my mouth after about two minutes. No warning. No nothing. Just hot sticky salty cum. His body relaxed. But his hard-on stayed right there. Max stopped licking Mel out. He pushed me so I was lying down on my back. Then he lifted my legs up and placed them on his shoulders. He laid on top of me like this.

He slid himself inside of me. Hard and fast. Deep penetration. His eyes were closed. He kept going. Basically ignoring Mel. She got the shits and walked out of the room. Max didn't even seem to notice that she was gone. He kept at it. Truth be told. He sucked at it. But hey being a good actor is what I'm meant to do. I moaned loudly and made him believe he was a god. Mel rushed back into the room. "you need to pay now" she whispered. Max looked up and started at her in annoyance. He waved at his wallet. "Take $1000. That's three hundred an hour. For three hours plus $100 bonus for that show." Hmm something was up. Max didn't care. He just kept going. On and on and on. I heard Mel leave through the back door.

The front door opened and slammed shut. Heavy foot steps made their way down the hall. I couldn't watch. I tried to push max off me. But he was too strong. He didn't want to stop. And he wasn't going to. He was in his own little world. The door to the bedroom bashed open. My eyes stayed tightly shut.

Max's weight was suddenly lifted off me and I was slapped across the face. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU WHORE" Joe screamed at me as he slapped me across the face! "I thought I told you to be good. You have to be punished"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey... mel is such a whore. tho hermione is a bit too. but teens cant help it. i mean yea... anyways... sorry if im pissing anyone off. but its gonna get worse soon. so yeah. dont worry. draco will be in it soon! i promise. ill have yummy draco scenes... lol


	5. Basement of horrors

I was dragged out of the room. Naked of everything except my jewelry. My mothers ring hung of a chain on my neck. Shining in the light of the hall. Joe dragged me all the way to the basement. He tied me up and left me in the corner. Then he left again. It was so dark. I don't even know the time. I lied there and tried to get some sleep. But the cold concert against my naked skin stopped me from getting any rest. 

The light flicked on and Joe walked back in. He was carrying a box. I don't know what's in it. But I can tell that I wont like it. He smirked at me. "You look cold" he whispered. He threw me a dirty blanket. It half covered me. But as I couldn't move all that much. It made little difference to my warmth.

Joe took out some things from his box. Chains. Whips. And other instruments that looked painful. He screwed some chains into the wall. Pulled on them and when satisfied that they would hold he walked back to his box. Next he removed some leather pieces. As he walked over to me I saw it was an "outfit" I tried to struggle and move away. But I couldn't escape it.

Joe picked me up and slapped me. He undid my bindings and handed me my outfit. It was nothing more then a tight leather under bust corset that Joe did up at the back so tight I could barely breath. The other part of my outfit was a black leather micro miniskirt and fetish healed shoes. Joe tied the shoes up for me as I could barely even bend down. "Be a good child. Or I'll take the shoes off you" instructed Joe.

Take them off me? That's a punishment? These things were killing me! I slapped Joe in the face. He just looked at me and smiled. SHIT! I thought. Joe just walked away however. I stayed were I was. Not daring to move. In one corner Joe set up a table. It was at his waist level. Then Joe walked back to me and chained me to the wall. He nibbled on my neck and went back to ignoring me.

Out of his box he took out another table, which he set up in the middle of the room. On this table he placed a leather paddle, a whip, more chains, clamps, a collection of dildos, poles, a blindfold, handcuffs, cables, a metal box with controls on it, a metal ruler plus some other outfits for me. I shuddered at it all.

Joe walked back over to me and kneeled down. He undid my shoes and I stepped out of them happily. He took the shoes away from me and placed them onto the table. He pulled out another item from the box. It looked like a long pole, with cuffs on either side. And a pole coming up from the middle with a fat dildo on the end of it. Joe put the two cuffs on each ankle and strapped them into place. Then put little locks onto them. "Go on your top toes" he ordered me. So I did. He moved the pole with the dildo up all the way he could. Up into my giny until it wouldn't go up any higher. It hurt like hell! I tried to stand on my flat feet again but I couldn't. The dildo was holding me up! Joe smiled. "That's a good girl, you wont be causing any trouble now will you" FUCK TROUBLE! I spat in the fucks face…

Probably not the best idea. He walked over to his table and picked up some clamps. He placed one onto each nipple and one onto my clit. I winced in pain and stayed quiet. "Be good for uncle Joe." He whispered in my ear. "I would just hate… to do something to punish you." I stayed quiet.

"Now… what were you doing with that man Hermione?" "he… was Mel's man not mine." I trembled. "Lying whore! I saw YOU with him! Mel isn't even here. So ill ask you again. What were you doing with him"  
"I was having sex with him"  
"What else have you done with him? And from now on you will call me master. Understand"  
"Well master he fingered me. And I gave him a head job. He also watched me and Mel making out"  
"LIAR! Mel wasn't here. I told you to stop lying to me you pathetic little wench." Joe screamed. He heaved a big sigh, "I didn't want to have to do this but you gave me no choice"  
He walked back over to the box and picked a shiny metal object. H twisted half of it around and it let off a slight hum. He walked back over to me and turned me around. And shoved it up my ass. I winced from having yet another thing shoved up my ass in such a short time. The vibrating sensation of it make it go deeper into my ass.

So here I am standing on my tippy toes. With a massive dildo up my giny, a vibrator up my ass, clips on my clit and nipples and in a corset I couldn't breath in. That fucker has gone fully sadistic. And as he walked out of the basement and left me here alone I wondered what horrors he would have for me tomorrow…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yeah alot of S&M > i dont really like it so this part should be over soon. I WANT DRACO!


	6. Night air

It's pretty needless to say. That sleep was out of the question. The hours until dawn crawled closer. When morning came streaming through the tiny window across the floor Joe finally came in. "Good morning babe"  
I glared at him. "I believe you were going to say 'Good morning master. I hope you slept well as I would hate for you to be angry at me' and I would say it nicely too"  
"Good morning master. I hope you slept well"  
"That I did babe. Now would you like me to help you out there"  
"Yes master. I would love for you too" I replied with gritted teeth. Joe smiled and undid my handcuffs, and then he went and removed the dildo from my giny. He removed the clamp on my clit and I rubbed my poor giny softly. He left on the nipple clamps and the thing up my ass stayed were it was too. I didn't complain however. I was lead over to the table in the corner. I laid down on it and closed my eyes. Soon I fell asleep. There was nothing I could do to stop it. 

When I woke up it was late in the day. The sun was almost setting. Joe was sitting on his table in the middle. Just watching me. I tried to get up only to find that I was locked to the table. My clothes changed. This time I was in a tight leather bra and a new mini-skirt with studs all over it. The clamps were still on my boobs but now there was a thin chain linking them. The chain also went down and lay in a heap on my lower stomach.

The thing in my ass wasn't there anymore. Which was a great relief. I pretty much only had the clamps on my nipples. My legs were chained so that they were spread out. Joe walked over to me. "Mel came home. She told me all about you're little business. She begged me to let you have a rest. God only knows why. But hey! You're awake now. So let the fun begin!" Joe picked up a dildo of his table. Walking over to me I saw it was un-usual dildo. Like a cock with a finger attached.

He rammed it into my giny. Pushing it in and pulling it out. The "finger" part I found out was for anal penetration. WHAT IS WITH EVERYONE AND ASS PLAY? Seriously! What's with it? It's disgusting. And painful! I moaned in pain from the violent thrusts into my giny and bum. I lay there fighting back tears. I can't take much more of this shit! I have to escape.

I stopped paying attention to Joe. I didn't pay him any attention when he addressed me. I didn't say a word when he raped me or anything else. I stopped thinking of him and started to try and think of how I could get myself out of here. What I need… is for him to kick me out. Or for me to escape. But how! Hmmm I can't really get him to kick me out. After all anything I do to piss him off would just lead to me getting more abused.

My only choice was to escape. Escape from a locked up basement when I'm tied to a fucking table! Yea that will just be so easy… Maybe I don't need to be lucky. Maybe what I need… is Mel. Perhaps I can get her to come down here and let me go! I sighed out loud. Joe stopped his moment of torture to look at me. Fuck I wish I had my wand so I could kill that filthy son of a bitch. Wait… that's it… MY WAND! I'm legally 17 in just a few more hours. All I need to do is figure out how to get my wand to come to me… Think mione. THINK! I closed my eyes and thought through the entire spell books I had read. Common brain.

AH! The "locobrma" spell! It brings the owners wand to them incase its left away. It's a great spell because you don't need the wand. And the wand just magically comes into the owner's hands. It doesn't even have to go through any objects. It needs a lot of personal power however to get it to work.

"Master Joe dude. What's the time?" I asked. "um its 11:30pm babe. Why"  
"oh no reason I was just wondering. Can you do me something? Tell me when its midnight. I wont to do something special for you when that time comes" I smiles suggestively. Joe nodded his head in agreement.

I laid back on the table and played along with Joe's game. Soon I thought. Ill be out of here. I don't need Harry or Ron. Neither of them even talked to me after Ron and me broke up. They even bothered to owl me when my parents died. Don't cry. Think about that after you get out of this place. Taking a deep breath I laid there waiting.

"Yo babe! It's just past midnight! What did you wanna give me?" I smirked and opened my eyes. My birthday present to myself. I thought I'd share it with you. "locobrma" I thought in my head and soon I felt something hard and wooden in my hand.

"Alohomora" I whispered with my classic flick and swish. The locks opened and I could stand up. "Petrificus Totalus" I screamed and Joe suddenly went rigid. I pushed the straps off me and opened the basement door. I rushed to my room to grab all my things. Packing it all away I ran outside onto the road and kept running… I didn't know where I was going. Or how I was getting there. But I knew one thing. I had escaped Joe and Mel. Nothing could be better then that!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOOH SHE GOT OUT! that whole abuse thing was really starting to get to me... haha DRACO NEXT CHAPTER! YAY FINALLY!


	7. Country Cottage

I thought for a bit about where I should go. And well it seemed pretty obvious I needed to go to a muggle bank. Seemed to make sense. I should withdraw all of my parent's money, because if I keep using my bankcard then Joe would be able to track me through it. I raised my wand and the knight bus came screaming to a stop right at my feet in all its triple Decker bright purple goodness. I got in and looked around the masses of beds lined against the wooden panel walls. Each one looked like it had been just thrown there. 

"Where too hun?" Asked a young guy in a tight black shirt with the words "knight Bus" written across it is purple writing and in black jeans. His gold name badge said "Robbie". He was about 6 foot with scruffy brown hair and green eyes. He looked about 20 and was busy eyeing me up. Even thought I had put a jumper on over my top I was still in my stupid mini skirt and no shoes. So it didn't leave a lot to the imagination.

"I need to get to a bank. A muggle bank that will be open at this time of night." I replied looking him in the face. "Well that will be 11 stickles. Or you can get the 13 stickle package that comes with a mug of hot chocolate, or the deluxe ticket that comes with a hot water bottle and tooth brush for only 15 stickles." Smiled Robbie not taking his eyes off me. "Uh yea… sure." I told him digging thro my bad I managed to find 13 stickles and handed them to Robbie.

"No problem babe" he said to me while putting my ticket through. I shivered at the memory of the last person who called me babe. Then he yelled at Ern "HEY TO SOME MUGGLE BANK!" Ern nodded and looked at me through a mirror. I wasn't sure if he recognized me or not but it didn't matter either way. I sat on one of the closest beds to the door and Robbie sat in a bright orange couch near by. "So that's your name?" he asked me "Uh its Ashleigh." I said thinking fast for a fake name. Everyone knew who Hermione was in the wizard world and I really didn't need that kinda shit on a bus. "Nice to meet you Ash" Robbie said still staring at my thighs he handed me my hot chocolate.  
"Yeah you too Robbie, is there a place where I can get changed?" Robbie nodded and pointed to the back of the bus where I saw a little door. I stood up and started walking in between the beds when with a sudden CRASH the bush suddenly stopped and everything shifted forward or in my case backwards. I tripped over and landed on my back with my legs in the air.

Robbie ran over to me and helped me up. Copping himself a feel as he did it. "Hey!" I yelled annoyed. "What? A babe like you ash, running around in the middle of the night a leather mini skirt… It's not like you haven't been up to something. Common I'll pay you if you want." "OH FUCK OFF! I'm not even like that you shit head." I yelled in disgust. Was everyone in this world a fucking dickhead? I ran to the front of the bus right up to Ern. "Let me off next. I can't stay here. I need to get away." Ern nodded his head at me and I glared at Robbie.

When my stop came I jumped off as soon as I could and decided I never wanted to catch the knight bus again. I looked around the streets and saw most of the lights were off, all but one bank's light. I ran over to the bank and withdrew all the money from my trust fund. Shoving it in my pockets I decided to take the muggle way to my parents secret cottage in the country. I asked for directions to the bus station and when I got there I found out that it would be another hour until my bus would show up. Once again a dug through my back and pulled out some shoes and a blanket.

When the bus arrived I pay the man in coins and got to the back of the bus. The drivers name was Frank and he smiled at me when he saw me. Not in a scamming way though, in a nice way. Like my dad used to. He didn't ask me any questions and left me alone until it was my stop.

By the time I got off the bus it was almost sunrise. Frank had taken me right to my property border. Walking down the long driveway I looked ahead of me. The sunrise was beautiful in this area. Lugging all my stuff made me realize how tired and hungry I was. There wouldn't be any food around in the cottage so I'd have to go into town to get it. Oh well.

As I got closer I saw the white wash bricks and the big windows with their lacy curtains. The solid oak door surrounded my flowers and the tile roof with a chimney. This definitely wouldn't be a bad place to stay while things needed sorting out. As I reached the door I pulled out my wand again. Said the spell and went in. It smelt just like I remembered. So many memories flashed up in my mind and I tried my hardest to push them all down.

Something here was different though. Like something had been added and as I looked around I noticed that it was totally clean despite no one meant to of been here in months and there was new things sitting around, things that didn't belong to my parents or me. I dumped my bags down and kept holding onto my wand. Some one was here… I moved into the living room filled with family pictures, nothing. Walking into the kitchen gleaming with the top of the range goods, nothing here either. Well if someone was here chance are they would be asleep. I made my way up stairs quietly where I heard a faint snoring coming from my parent's bedroom.

I stopped. Scared. Wait whomever this person was I could deal. I'm a fully adult witch. I have a wand. I'm fine! I opened the door with trembling fingers and looked into the room. There lying in my parents bedroom was a boy with white blonde hair. I couldn't help it! I screamed. He got up fast and looked at me.  
"Good morning Granger. Nice of you to drop by. What's with the sluttish shirt? Whoring for money still? I know you fucked around with Potty and Weasel," the boy said to me in his usual cocky smirk.  
"What the fuck are you doing in my house you ferret?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey look its draco! he is in the story! FINALLY! WWEeee fighting. Tension. sexy draco child in boxers. comming up soon! oh and i thought ild do one of them "i dont own harry potter or the characters cept joe and mel and robbie etc. but i own the plot!" type things. and hey i just did so yay for me. see ya later muffin children!


	8. Black Boxers and Pancakes

THIS IS THE NEW CHAPTER EIGHT!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, Now manners granger." Smirked the ferret. I swear I'm gonna kill that kid someday. Some day soon. Perhaps right now! I held my wand out at him. "I have a wand. Don't fuckin' mess with me. Or else ill castrate you before you can so much as say 'ow'" Well I must say that did get his attention. I was very satisfied with the way his eyes shot wide open in horror. His dark gray eyes started me. Fear and arrogance written in them all at once. Like he was trying to make up his mind weather I was serious or not. "OK! Don't shoot! Man granger your fucking psycho" I lowered my wand from pointing his face to someplace around his lap. "You know ferret your really in no position to be a shithead. Might I suggest trying to be polite?" "Fuck man… Ok… well you see… fuck! Its like this granger… I have nowhere else to go ok?" ferret said with a seemingly large about of effort. Must have been hard for the son of a bitch. Having to admit something like that. I suppose I could let him be.

Sighing I lowered my wand. Wonderful. I have to stay in my parents cottage with a total and utter prick. Just what I need. Thought at least he should be one person who wont rape or feel me up. So I suppose there is some upside to this. "You are not to stay in this room" I informed him quietly. "This is my parents room. You can stay in the guest room down the hall. I will stay in my room. If you go into my room then I will kill you. If you sleep in my parent's room again then I will kill you. Do you understand?" I asked in my most nasty voice. Ferret boy nodded so being quite content at something going my way I walked out of the room and yelled back "I would start taking your shit out of there now!" Walking back down stairs I picked up my bags from the front hall and dragged them upstairs to my room. Unpacking all my items slowly I began to realize just how sleepy and hungry I really was. The who Malfoy thing had distracted me for a little while there but now it was all coming back to me.

I decided I should go downstairs to the kitchen and grab some food then sleep some. When I got downstairs I smelt something. It was so yummy. Like pancakes. Covered in maple syrup. My mouth started to water. Mmmm… yummy. Following my nose into the kitchen I finally looked up and saw a giant stack of golden brown pancakes just sitting on the table! It was like magic! There were strawberries and syrup and cream and honey. Everything I possibly needed for breakfast.

With out thinking I grabbed a plate and piled 3 pancakes on them. Smothered it in maple syrup and whipped butter and ate to all my hearts content. Moaning slightly at the heavenly taste of it all. That's when I heard a small chuckle. Looking up I saw Malfoy at the stove in low cut baggy jeans they hung of his hips showing off his black silk boxers. And his black t-shirt with the words "Bite me" written on the front in white writing. "Enjoying your self granger?" he asked cockily. Fuck answering him! Fight later. Eat not. I settled for glaring at him and eating. Fuck when did Malfoy become a cook? Good question. I decided to ask that one.  
"When did you learn to cook Malfoy?" I asked between bites not even bothering to put down my fork. "When I started living here. Its not like I had anyone else to look after me. And I shouldn't really use my magic incase… someone tracks me…" "Tracks you? What do you mean"  
"Well… I'm in hiding. If I use magic then anyone could find me. So therefore not using it is the smartest thing to do isn't. It"  
"Why you hiding for Malfoy?" "Rather not discuss it at the moment. And would you mind calling me Draco?" He was biting his lip softly as he said that last part. Mildly arousing. Hmmm it couldn't hurt to call him Draco. After all I'd have to be with him all the time now anyways. I nodded my head.  
"Draco…" I said trying to get used to the sound of his name. "You can call me Hermione if you wish. Or 'mione' whatever you prefer." I shrugged. Well we might as well try and act civil to each other. When I was full I walked to the door and turned back "thanks" I mumbled to malf- I mean Draco. He just nodded and I walked back to my room. Changing into my elmo pj's I crawled under my blankets and drifted off to sleep…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry i took so long... but holidays then skool n shit heaps amount of work n stuff... so yeah. sorry. hope you enjoy. More soon hopefully...

Love you!


	9. Muddin'

Read New Chapter Eight Before This One.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I saw it… the screaming. The blood. I couldn't escape. Tied up. Unable to close my eyes. No where to go. Cruel laughing. Louder and louder. It wouldn't go away. So much screaming. My body shivering. I wanted to run away and I couldn't! I had no escape. Suddenly I was awake. Someone was shaking me. Out of it all. My body twisted up in the sheets. Sweaty and freezing cold all at the same time. Tears leaked out of my eyes with no control, just a steady stream of them. Gasping for air I opened my eyes and saw pale blue eyes staring at me in concern. I hugged that person without thinking. I just needed a hug. I had no one in my fucking life. No one to hold. No one to talk to. Nothing. The person was stroking my back softly and pulled me out of bed. I got walked down stairs and placed onto a kitchen chair carefully.  
The person was gone. Fuck I'm alone again… But then in front of me someone pushed some hot chocolate. What is with hot chocolate? Does it just solve everything? Anyways. I was drinking my chocolate and the person was rubbing my back again. "Are you alright mione?" I nodded weakly.  
"Well…" they continued. "What's wrong"  
Sighing I figured I owed him a reply "hmmm well I don't really wanna talk about it…its… really complicated." I sighed. He just nodded in this sort of understanding way. I finished my chocolate in quite. "What time is it?" I whispered. "Its one in the afternoon." came Draco's reply. How odd. Draco being here. To help me. When for months I've been having the same dream with no one to help me. Major sigh there. "Well I think sleep is out now." I mumbled. Draco nodded his head slowly. "Was they're something you wanted?" he asked me gently. "A distraction" was my first answer. Smiling slightly as if daring him to go and find me one. Ah a thoughtful look passed on his face! His brow got this little line in it. Like a fold almost. I wanted to poke it to see if it would straighten its self out. His eyes brightened and he smiled.  
"Well granger… if you aren't scared I can think of something we can do" he drawled.  
"Me? Scared? Do you remember all the things I've done? Please. Bring it on!" "Well then go get dressed in things you don't mind getting dirty. Go on shoo"  
This could be interesting I thought as I entered my room. The bright yellow color of it reflected everywhere as the sun bounced off it. Pushing my way into my over full wardrobe full of old clothes I found my long black jeans and my "fuck off" singlet top. I pulled on my faded converse shoes and ran back down stairs. Draco was in the front hall leaning against the wall still in his jeans and bite me shirt. Now however he was wearing some black skate shoes. Globes I think by the look of them. He was swinging a set of keys around his finger. "God granger you took forever!" "Mione" I corrected him automatically. He just rolled his eyes. THE CHEEK! I punched his shoulder softly and he opened the door pushing me outside.  
Him taking the lead I followed behind him wondering what we were going to do. He walked into the car garage and opened it up. Inside was two of the maddest cars! One was a Jeep. Covered in mud. And the other was a shiny skyline. With not a trace of dirt on it. You could kinda tell it was his passion. Well anyway. Draco walked over to the jeep and hopped into the driver's side. Eehh? He can DRIVE? And COOK? What the hell. This is Draco Malfoy. And he is going muggle things.. its just so… not normal. "Are you coming or what?" His annoyed voice cut across my thoughts. Right I was meant to get in not stand around looking like an idiot…I hopped into the passenger side of the car and put on my seatbelt.  
"Are you sure you can drive this thing?" I asked trying to keep my nervousness out of my voice. Draco frowned. "Of course I can drive! Why would I go muddin' if I couldn't drive?" good question. Why would he go… What was it… muddin? "What the fuck is muddin?" I asked out loud. He sighed in a explaining sort of way.  
"It's when you go out in a car and drive around like mad in mud. Don't look so shocked. Its more fun then it sounds. That is… if you can handle it" he told me with a note of challenge in his voice. I nodded. Like I was gonna wimp out!  
"good" smiled Draco while turning on the car and reversing out of the garage. Bullet for my Valentine blasted out of the speakers making the car jump slightly. With Draco driving as fast as he felt like (which I should point out it pretty fucking fast!) we were out of sight of the cottage in no time.  
He drove us to this old mine looking type place. The ground looked wet from all the rain that had been happening lately. At the top of one hill the jeep perched. Then suddenly Draco was driving over the edge fast. Nothing to stop him. Nothing to stop us! I screamed. Shit man everything was a fucking blur! What a wonderful sound. My screaming. Draco laughing and Bullet for my Valentine playing. It kept going like that for a good half hour or so. When we stopped I got the nerve to look around and we were in a big open field with a small creek close by. Aww it was so pretty.  
Draco jumped out of the jeep and started digging through the back of the car. He produced a basket and blanket and set it down on the ground. Nervously I got out of the car and walked to t he blanket. Falling down and getting into sitting position was a very good idea. My legs didn't really want to stand. Draco opened up the basket and started to put all the food on the blanket. Salads and sandwiches and sausages. Plus a bottle of water and a bottle of fizzy drink for after it settles down Draco had said. It was all so nice Sitting there and eating in the field. We made small talk to pass the time but tried not to go into anything heavy. This was after all meant to be a distraction and talking about death, rape or hideouts would ruin the mood. Perhaps we could save it for another time…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAUTION- below section contains some spoliers...

Hope you liked it... I dont know. They will probably be moving fast... which probably wont be a problem to you guys n girls coz it means Draco will be naked... so um yeah. More sex in next few chapters... more agnst should be comming soon too because an all happy story would um suck. Plus i love agnst.

Love you long time

Lynx


	10. Rain, Rain Go Away!

The clear blue sky quickly started getting covered in black menacing clouds threatening to rain on us. The first drops splashed down slowly but thickly. Big fat drops on the blanket leaving almost perfect dark wet circles on the fabric. Time to go I thought as it started to pour down. Draco and I grabbed all the food and shoved it into the basket. He took the basket and I grabbed the blanket running to the jeep to chuck it all in. 

Once the stuff was in it. I jumped into the passengers side and Draco drove off towards the cottage. Mud squelched all over the car but it didn't really matter. After all this entire car was MADE for muddin'. Even with the heater on in the car I started to get freezing cold in my wet clothes They were without a doubt soaked through every single bit of me was wet and looking over at Draco I could tell by the way he shivered slightly that he was the same. "I'm freezing" I muttered softy. "Fuck yeah. Me too. I can't wait to get to the cottage and get out of these wet clothes!" Draco replied. Hmmm getting out of the clothes. Good idea!  
"Why wait?" I asked, "Lets just take them off now. That way, by the time were in the cottage we could be faster." "Hey! Why didn't I think of that? Brilliant." Draco stopped the car and pulled his sodden shirt over his head and threw it in the back.

His muscles rippled in a totally sexy way and I noticed even his snail trail had little drops of moisture in them. "Are you gonna take off them clothes missy? Or you just gonna stay there staring at me" Draco's voice cut across my thoughts about his body. "Asshole" I whispered but all the same started taking off my clothes. I pulled off my singlet over my chest leaving me in my slinky black bra making my D cup chest stick out in a major way. The cold I noticed with a bit of embarrassment had gotten to my nipples so they were visible through my bra.

I looked over at Draco and say him bent down taking off his shoes and decided to do the same. I don't know if you have ever tried but taking off converse shoes while in the car isn't all that easy. But after some pulling and tugging I managed to get t hem off and threw them into the back of the car. Another quick glace at Draco. Now unbuttoning his jeans. Again decided to follow his lead. I slowly undid mine and slid them with a lot of difficulty down onto the floor. Now sitting in the seat in my slinky black g-string undies to match my bra I looked over at Draco. He was sitting there in nothing but his black satin boxers, which were sticking to his thighs with all the water that had gotten to them. I bit my lip thoughtfully thinking about what it would be like to take those boxers off. I moaned softly at my thoughts. Bag Bad mione!

I noticed Draco was looking at me also. His eyes staring at my cleavage and sometimes wondering down to my panty line. I smirked as I took another quick look at his boxers. "Draco can we go back to the cottage now?" I asked softly. "I mean if we stay here any longer I think I'll have to take off my undies because even they are cold!" He chuckled.  
"Then we should definitely stay here then." He smirked. I had to roll my eyes. Bloody Hell! "Draco…" I whined "pleasee!" I pouted doing my best 'puppy dog expression' He took the hint and started driving towards the cottage again. We got there pretty fast I thought. On the way I kept rubbing my body with my hands to try and keep warm. Sometimes I even reached over and rubbed Draco's arms or legs to help him a bit.

When we reached the cottage Draco parked in the garage and then we went in the inside door to the cottage main. As I walked up the stairs Draco was behind me. We agreed to change and then make some dinner or something, as it was not quite late. In my room I just stripped fast and pulled on the first things I saw which somehow happened to be a hot pink push up bra and matching boy short undies and a black mini skirt and a long sleeved black hoodie that was skin tight and ended just below my boobs leaving my stomach bear. I wiped of my fucked up make up and waltzed down stairs into the warm kitchen.

In there was Draco with a pile of ingredients. "What we cooking?" I asked "I thought something warm would be nice so we are making some home made pizza and garlic bread" he replied with a smile. "God… I hope you know how to make all that because I have to idea" "Yeah yeah yeah. I know mione. It will be great thought." And do you know what? It was great… surprisingly so. Draco and I cooked and ate and talked about nothing in particular. It was nice and easy for the most part. This all could be something to get used to…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note from authur:

Erm... the next chapter will be set in a few weeks. so yeah it will be said at the start at next chapter. but this is just a heads up. the reason is because the next chapter/ the one after it will have sex so yeah watch out for that! not sadistic/lesbian sex. finally! erm yeah. i would of just done it now but seriousley she isnt THAT slutty. > even if draco is a sweetie. Well im rambeling... so yeah post again soon!

Love you long time.

Lynx


	11. Strip Poker

((THREE WEEKS LATER))

"YOUR SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs at Draco. He smirked at me in that infuriating way! AGH I'm gonna fucking kill him! "Mione I'm sorry. But its just the way things are. You have to learn to live with it." I glared at him sharply. "No I do not!" I bit out. "Look hun its not my fault I always win. I can't help it. I'm just good at monopoly." "Hmmph" "Look how about we just play something else?" he suggested "like… strip poker perhaps" He was looking me up and down now. As if trying to figure out how many clothes exactly I had on. I looked at him trying to figure out the same. In my guess he probably had on more…  
"Your on!" I whispered fiercely. I got up and pushed the board game to a side then ran off the find the cards. "The rules." Said Draco while I was looking "are as follows. Normal poker rules. Loser of each hand must take of one item of clothing and put it OUTSIDE them selves into the rain were it must stay for the rest of the night. Deal?" "Deal!"

It had been raining for two weeks solid and the cottage was a bit small at the moment so playing games was all we could get up to really. "Full deck?" I asked. Draco nodded. I started thinking of what I had put on this morning grudgingly. "Once we start, we can't stop until at least one of us is naked." Draco put in for good measure as I started dealing our hands.

I looked at my five cards. Not that good. No pairs and barely any high cards. The only one I had that was much good was a Jack. I threw out two of my lowest cards. A 4 and a 6. Draco had thrown out three cards so I had to give him another three. I picked up another two for myself. Fuck! It was a 6 and a 3. My other cards were Jack, 9 and 7. I was so screwed. As Draco put his hand down I frowned as I saw him pair of queens. He looked at my nothing and smirked. "Well go on." He said. So on I went. I took off my black and white arm warmer walked over to the door and threw it into the rain.

The next hand. Surprise, surprise Draco won. So I once again took off my other arm warmer and threw it into the rain. I was determined to win! Next hand I finally got a pair of aces and beat Draco's pair of 4's. WOOH! Maybe I still have a chance. Draco pulled off his jumper and threw it out into the rain. "I have a new idea!" exclaimed Draco as he came to sit back down. "I'm listening"  
"Well from now on when someone has to take off an idem of clothing they have to do it like a strip tease type of thing. You know? Like dancing and stuff. Just to make it more fun thought of course." "Strip tease…" Hmmm could be interesting "yeah ok whatever."

The next hand was won my Draco. My turn to take off an item of clothing I thought. I stood up and went over and changed the CD to one more suited to the whole strip tease theme. I stood on the table in front of Draco and started dancing rubbing my hands all over my body for a few minutes. I rubbed them over my chest and the inside of my thighs. With my legs spread wide I put my hands up my mini skirt and slowly started to roll down my stockings moving my legs closer I turned around so I was facing the other way from Draco. I bent over as I rolled them down and when I was done I carefully stepped out of them jumped off the table and threw them outside. I took my seat.  
"Loser of each round has to dance on the table. Loser over all does a 10 minute pole dance. Naked." I said with out thinking. "Agreed" Draco replied. Fuck. Stupid mouth! Hmm too late now however.

The next hand I won! YAYs! I couldn't help but smirk as Draco got up onto the table dancing around in his sexy body and started to undo the buttons on his black shirt. One at a time. He started at the top and made his way down. When all the buttons were off he swung it around his head then got off the table and chucked it outside. His pale naked chest right in my eye level.

Draco won the next hand. Again I was on top of the table. Grinding to the music I pulled my tight black tee over my head following Draco's move I swung it around my head a few times then I threw it at the door. "It has to go OUTSIDE," reminded Draco. "Thank you my snotty pants. I was just about to put it outside!" I said as I got off the table and made my way over to the door. With my tee outside and getting happily soaked we played another hand. Once again Draco won.

"I swear your cheating!" I growled as I got onto the table. Swaying and rubbing my body with my hands I played with my bra strap then rubbed my actual boobs inside my bra for a little while. Then I let my hands fall to my skirt I lifted up the hemline all the way up to my hips as I grinded with my legs apart. Then I let go of it and moved my hands onto the waistline. Slipping my hands inside of my skirt I rubbed my clit secretly and moaned in a deeply slutty way. Then I undid the inside buttons of my skirt and let it fall onto the table. I grabbed my skirt and outside it went.

Next hand. Guess who won? Draco. That's right. I hopped up onto the table to what I half hoped would be my last time. The song was hard and fast. On the table I closed my eyes. I wasn't going to think of Draco. I thought of myself. Like I was alone at night. No one around. I moved to the music. My hands wondered around my body. Feeling their way to were ever they wanted. Like they had a mind of their own. I rubbed my breasts. Squeezing them through my bra. I slid off the bra straps until they hung off my bra limp and lifeless. Then I moved my hands to the back to my bra. Turning around while I did it. My back was to Draco as I undid my bra clasps and let it fall to the floor. I kept dancing running my hands over my bare breasts and my bare bottom only sort of covered in a black lacy skimpy g-string. I turned and faced Draco again still with my eyes closed. I rubbed my nipple and pinched them hard moaning with satisfaction. I twisted down till I was sitting off the tabletop then slid off the edge, grabbed my bra and chucked it into the rain.

Taking my seat I dealt another hand of poker. I WON! A queen high straight. Oh yeah! I rock! Draco frowned and got up onto the table. I must say. For someone so sexy. He is not such a good dancer. He swirled around a bit but it just didn't look right on him. However when he undid his belt threw it into the corner and then started to take off his pants. It was most definitely worth every second. He undid one button, then the second. Then he slowly undid the zip. He slid his jeans over the bulge in his boxer shorts that was so hard and big I raised an eyebrow in surprise. I felt my undies going wet as I looked at it. His jeans slipped out of his hands and slid down his so sexy thighs and into a heap on the table. My eyes moved off his thigh and back onto the bulge in his boxers. He stepped out of his jeans and got off the table. As he walked to the door I perved of his ass. Why did it have to be so fucking nice looking? I wondered and my panties soaked through.

If I win the next hand… Maybe I can get his boxers off. I thought with a hint of mischief. I deal'd out both hands and sure enough. I WON IT! Draco got onto the table and started his awkward dancing. He bent over and… pulled off a sock!  
"HEY SOCKS DON'T COUNT!" I cried in frustration. "Yes they do" Draco fought back. " You took off stockings which is more or less the same thing. If socks don't count then stockings don't either. And in which case I already win." "Its not fair! Stockings are one thing and socks are too!" I argued. Draco sighed. Ok how about this. I will take of BOTH socks. Which means who ever wins next hand wins over all. Alright?" I nodded. Seems fair. Besides in on a winning streak! So I was bound to win. With Draco's socks off he shucked them into the rain and sat back down.

I looked at my hand. It was a good one. A full house. Three Jack's and two 9's. There was almost no chance that Draco would beat me. My panties got wetter at the thought of Draco pulling off his boxers in a moment's time that I didn't even hear what he had said. "What was that?" I asked. "I said. Who ever win's this hand. Gets to take off the other ones undies in whatever way they wish. Then the loser is to perform their dance." "Deal. Prepare to lose Drakie boy." I said as I tossed my cards down on the table. Draco smiled as he laid down his hand. Fuck! HE HAD FOUR ACES! Oh my god… I just lost… I sighed sadly as I got up onto the table and started dancing. I played with my waistband and started to pull it down when Draco stopped me. "Hey I get to remember?" actually I forgot… but oh well. He went on "Lie down on the table with your knees bent and apart. Also lean on the top half of your body so that your ass is in the air," Draco continued. Shrugging I did as he said.

As I lay on the table the way he told me Draco knelt between my legs. He bent over and bit the waistband of my panties pulling them down my thighs all the way to my feet. Once they were down at my feet he kissed my ankle softly and then kept kissing all the way up to the very top of my inner thigh. A trail of kisses. Once he was at the top he licked my clit softly and I moaned in satisfaction. My legs gave way from holding my butt in the air and I crashed to earth with an embarrassing sense of remembrance. Draco sat up his face red.

"Erm… I owe you a pole dance aye." I said as way to kinda change the topic. The very red Draco nodded as he got off the table. I sat up and got my panties from my ankles. After I got off the tale I made a quick dash to the door and chucked my g-string out of it. Draco and I headed into the living room where for some reason there is a thin round pole probably for some kind of support system. Draco took a seat on the lounge and I went up to the pole. With the music drifting in from the other room I grabbed the pole in my two hands and spun around. I messed around for around three minutes using every trick on pole dancing I knew. Which wasn't actually all that many. I got off and looked at Draco. "Um… I don't know what else to do. I'm still meant to dance for another 7 minutes… but erm don't know anything else about pole dancing." I said quickly blushing from head to toe. "Um… well you can give me a lap dance for the next few minutes if you would want?" Draco suggested. I nodded and made my way over to him. I straddled his lap and felt his hard on press against my thigh. I started grinding to the music and rubbed my hands over his strong thighs. I rubbed the inside of his thighs over his boxers.

His hard on was straining the fabric and he seemed almost in pain. "Are you okay?" I asked him in concern careful not to stop my lap dancing. "Yeah I'm fine. It's just a bit… tight you know… The fabric. God…" Draco murmured. "Um I can take them off for you if you want. Just so you know you can be more comfy" Draco nodded his head so I got off his lap and pulled him up. I carefully lifted his boxers down over his dick and then pushed them onto the floor. He stepped out of them and then sat back down pulling me on top of him. My god his dick was huge! No wonder it hurt in his boxers.

Draco closed his eyes and put his arms around me. I kept grinding while I ran my hands all over his cut chest. I ran them down his 6 pack and followed his snail trail into his pubic zone. His hands moved off my back and onto my breasts. Stroking them and kneading them. One of his hands slid down to me ass. He just left it there while I ground into him. Me and him just kept going. Exploring each other's bodies with our hands. Exploring each other's mouths with our tongues. We stopped thinking and just went with it.

I moved closer to Draco rubbing his cock with my hands. "Do you want to…" I started and he nodded. "are you sure?" he asked and I nodded. He moved his body up so his dick moved into my giny I moaned as he filled me. It was a perfect fit. I started to ride his dick starting slowly and getting faster. With each clash I moaned in satisfaction. Draco grabbed my ass and picked me up as he stood. He stumbled over to a wall and pressed himself into me. He moaned as he thrust him self into me while I clung onto his shoulders for dear life. There against the wall Draco gave me a massive orgasm I would never forget. With all the wriggling around with my orgasm Draco held me tight. But once I finished he put me down and whispered in my ear "first one to my room gets to be on the bottom" to which I ran off up the stairs as quickly as I could. I was in the lead and made it to his room fast.

I casually stood near the bed as Draco charged in he ran into me and pushed me onto the bed. I giggled into his lips and wriggled my way up to the pillows. I wrapped my arms around Draco's neck and my legs around his sexy ass. With every thrust he put into me I moaned louder. My back arched as he bit my neck in jus the right place. We kept going thrusting and moaning. Bliss. Draco brought me to my second orgasm as I arched my back against the bed and into his hot body. Draco moaned loudly as he came inside of me at the same time. Our bodies climaxing at the same time. After it he slid out of me and snuggled into my side. We fell asleep together and for once in a long time i didnt have any nightmares.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aww they fucked. How cute! probably moved too fast or something but too bad! because it took me ages to write this and it isnt gettin changed or deleted! ah well. enjoy! love you all. Hope you liked it etc. See ya soon prehaps.


End file.
